Power Rangers Anime MMPR
by GoRanger1986
Summary: This is an AU universe where the MMPR find they have a lot more to deal with than just aliens. Gangs, Pirates, Demon armies, Relationships, clone Rangers. AU of Original series with an Anime twist. After the battle, the Rangers go into hiding. CH9 up! R
1. Intro

MIGHTY MORPHIN

POWER RANGERS

(ANIME)

**BASIC PLOT**- Power Rangers Anime will be a reinventing of the original series with a huge anime and super sentai twist to it. In this story the characters will have several changes, some will have small changes while others will have huge changes. I'm writing this story to answer several addresses to me to create a story with a super sentai crossover. I intend to place some adult themes to the story, some language based, others sexual, but nothing will be distasteful. It is my hope that those loyal readers of power ranger fan fiction will come across my story and find it to be very interesting and well written.

The main plot to MMPR Anime will be basicly the same, five teenagers are chosen to defend Earth against an alien invader, except that the aliens will be more demon based as apposed to an alien spiecies. In the corse of the story serveral things will change, a new ranger will appear, dark forces will return, and the further along the stroy goes it will seem less like the TV series and begin shaping out to be like a mythical tale of Final Fantasy. It will include ranger love tales, tales of vendetta, tales of revenge, and tales of dispair and hope. It will be my attempt to be one of the best stories I've ever written. The following are character back grounds.

**RANGERS**

**JASON LEE- **Jason Lee is based on the original red ranger of MMPR. He is a 10,000 year old half demon, and is completely unaware of what he is because of the fact that he has lost his memory. He spends his time in the Angel Grove Black Market Club (Youth Center) where he trains and battle in the illegal cage fights that go on in the club. He is discovered by Alpha 5 and there is given the powers of the Red Ranger which begins his tale of destiny that will lead to the horrible truth of who he really is. Jason is perhaps the most troubled ranger as his half demon past continues to surface and for some unspoken reason Bandora Rita strives to make him her allie.

Age- 10,457

Hieght- 5ft 8in

Hair- Black (inflames with red energy when he is angry)

Race- Demon-Man

Color- Red

Weapon of Choice- Katanna sword

**Kimberly Rei- **Kimbery Rei is based on the original pink ranger of MMPR. She is the daughter of a rich Japanese gangster who is sent to America to study. While she is there she is encountered by Alpha 5 and begins her quest as a ranger. While a ranger she begins to discover the truth about her famiy's past and who she is ancestor to. Kimberly is for the most part still sweet and cute, but she has a dark side to her when her father and family are slaughtered in front of her. She also has the Chinese Triad after her.

Age- 16

Height- 5ft 2in

Hair- Black/ pink high lights

Race- Japanese

Color- Pink

Weapon of Choice- Bow and Arrow

**Trini Kai- **Trini Kai is based on the original yellow ranger of MMPR. She has lived in the shadow of Jason Lee for the past four years when she came across him in a dark alley with no hint of his memory. Taking him under her wing she renamed him Jason Lee and showed him the back alley ways of the crime infested Angel Grove south side. She is then given the yellow ranger powers along with Jason and travels with theranger team. She is loyal to Jason in very way, but has her own story to tell about her troubled past.

Age- 19

Height- 5ft 8in

Hair- Black

Race- Chinese

Color- Yellow

Weapon of choice- Daggers

**William Clark- **William Clark or Billy as he is known as is based off the original blue ranger. He is a part time drug dealer as he sells wed to friends and other more shadey characters. He is something of a computer genius as he understands numbers better than most men. He loves to skateboard and is generally the nice guy of the group. As much as the other rangers have something personal to settle in their past, Billy is for the most part whole, excluding the fact that he is the only Ranger feared by Scorpina.

Age- 20

Height- 5ft 9in

Hair- blonde

Race- White

color- blue

Weapon of choice- lance in battle, bong at home

**Zachary Talor- **Based on the original black ranger. He is the unquestioned street thug of the rangers. Zack maybe a great dancer, but he is an even greater fighter. The only thing that seems to keep this kid off the streets is his loyalty to the Black Tiger clan, a group of fighters hailing from South Angel Grove. Their rivals the Red Dragons of north Angel Grove set fire to his nieghborhood when he was very young. Swearing revenge Zack will not rest until both Bandora Rita, and the Red Drangons are dealt with.

Age- 20

Height- 5ft 8in

Hair- dark brown (dyed white)

Race- Black

color- black

weapon of choice- his fists

**Allies**

**Zordon- **The powerful wizard of the past war of good and evil. (not in a time warp) Zordon is the wise guide to the rangers knowledge and powers, but communicates with them through spirit. He dislikes Jason because of his demon blood, but excepts the wisdom of the Morphing Masters for endowing their wisdom into the power coins I choosing their successors. in secret Zordon believes the Rangers will fail in their quest, and even fears Bandora Rita.

**Alpha 5**- The highly intellegent robot and aid to Zordon. He is sent by Zordon to find the Rangers and give them the powers of their destiny. Largley unchanged excluding he wont be whinning any time soon.

**Enemies**

**Bandora Rita**- The highly powerful wife of Dia Satan who runs the occult army of his legion of alien demons. She secretly desiries to bring back her husband from the demon realm. Althogh Rita is human turned witch, she wants nothing more than to rule the world and inslave all mankind. She also shares a darker secret with Jason and desires him to join her in her quest to rule the world.

**Golddar- **General to Dia Satan's armies. He has a personal vandetta against Jason for some unknown reason.

**Scorpina- **Captain to Dia Satan's Harrliquein Guard. Wife to Golddar, and is strangly afraid of Billy. Responsible for the death of Kimberly's parents.

**Burrai- (Tommy) **Son to Bandora Rita and Dia Satan. He is the only Ranger on the side of evil, and is Captain of the Reptilian Warlords. He commands the Dragon Ceasar a powerful evil zord.

**Third Factions**

**Clone Rangers- **A group of evil Ranger clones that were created by Rita, but turned against her is a mutiny. They have a sworn oath to kill both the Power Rangers and Rita.

**Legion Zed Pirates- **A group of evil space pirates led by Lord Zed, they seak only fortution and will kill any in their way, wheather Ranger, or Demon.

**Chinese Triad- **A group of human gansters trying to kill Kimberly Rei for her fathers actions.

**Red Dragons- **Rival Clan to the Black Tigers.

**Black Market Gang- **Led by a man named Skull and backed by the means fighter of Angel Grove, Bulk, this human gang deals with the employment of Jason, and finds itself way over it's head when Jason brings unwanted trouble to the soon overwhelmed Angel Grove gang.


	2. Ch1 Let the Battle Begin

MIGHTY MORPHIN

POWER RANGERS

(ANIME)

**Chapter 1**

**Let the Battle Begin**

**"I wish I knew what to say about who I am. My past, my future. Where I am from. For most people it is a simple luxury of their mind to know who they are, but for me it is a question that burns in my mind since I can litterly remember, which is the very very short span of four years. Thank God for Trini, she is the only one who was there for me. My first memory is her sweet voice waking me up to the world. Almost like a mother to her child, but she was younger than me... at least I think she's younger. I don't even know how old I am. Trini... my girl, my friend, my hero... oh and she's is totally a fox!" **

"Wake up pretty boy! I'm gonna kill you boy! Do you know who I am? I am Kroll, the destroyer! I will kill you!" the heavy set fighter said to Jason looking mean and hard, his body was riddled with scars and wounds of the past. This cage fighter had been through alot and Jason knew it. He most have wieghed 300 pounds or so. Jason was but 160 tops, without a mark on his body, but still it did not bother Jason. Size was not a factor to him. Jason was a fighter of speed not strangeth.

"Go get him Jase!" Trini called from Jason's side of the ring. "You can do it!"

Jason looked at Trini and smiled, then he tuned back to Kroll with a look of joy. "Hello cap. I'm Jason Lee, and I don't think you'll be forgetting that any time soon."

"HA!" We'll see pretty boy."

Skull entered the cage at the ring's center. He held a microphone and gazed at his marvelous aduiance. "Hello my children of the night, and welcome again to the Black Market!" cheers came from the crowd, they loved Skull. "Thank you, thank you." he looked to one of the girls waving at him in the front blowing him kisses. "I love you too babe. Alright, alright. Have I got a show for you tonight. Meet Kroll the destroy verus Jason Lee!" the crowd cheered again. "Place your bets people, and place them high! Gentelmen, are you ready?" Jason and Knoll both nodded. "When the light blinks green that's your que. Don't stop until one of you is submitts, is knocked out, or dies." once again the crowd roared.

"I got this one boss." Kroll smiled

"I'm sure you do Kroll." Skull answered as he left the cage. "You don't got a chance in hell." he mumbled under his breath, and then he looked to Jason the man he knew would win and gave him the tumbs up.

Jason and Kroll were left in the ring silent, both looked only at the light. Red... red... red... GREEN! They took off. Jason came at Kroll with his fist raised to the sky, the punch landed on Kroll's face. Kroll fell back and Jason came at him again with several kicks to the grion again and again repeatedly until Kroll fell to the floor knocked out from pain. Jason stood over his defeated opponnet. He squated down to Kroll who was moaning in pain. "That's Jason Lee. J-A-S-O-N L-E-E." Skull returned to the ringer soon after. He patted Jason on his back.

Silently he whispered to him. "Gees Jase, I wasn't even at my seat by the time this match ended, can you try to make the next one last a little longer than 8 seconds."

"Sorry Mr.Skull, I'll make the next fight more interesting." Jason said

"That's alright Jason. Any more interesting and the fight will end before I even get out of the ring." he turned to the crowd "Lets hear it for my boy Jason! Come on people lets hear it!"

The Crowd all cheered, but Jason heard one voice above the others. "Whoo hoo JASON! That's it JASON YEAH!!!!" Trini yelled blowing kisses and whissleling. "YEAH JASON! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Jason smiled and left the ring.

Shortly after. "Make way people! Make room for my best bro Jason!" Trini cheered as she held on to Jason's arm as they both left the fight club. It was not long before they were in Jason's black Mustang driving back to their apartment. "You were great back there Jase. 8 seconds, that's gotta be your record. Wow, most the time it takes you at least 12 to put them away."

"I know Trini, that guy just didn't hold up as lond as the others, but I can't complain. I got 2,000 for that fight back there, I think we can move to a better apartment now. What do you think?" He asked

"Really! You think we can?!" Trini said with great enthusiasim. Jason's only response was a smile. Trini smiled back in excitment, and to Jason's great surprise kissed him in the lips with a quick peck. "YES! That's so great!!!"

Jason shot back with the kiss, Trini had never done that before. "Wow. Thanks." He smiled

Trini quickly calmed down to a more shy tone and turned to face the window. "Oh... sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She looked away from him, ashamed a little at her actions. "I-I'm sorry."

Jason grabbed her hand. "No, no, that's okay... I... I liked it."

Trini looked at his hand holding hers and then turned back to face him. "Really?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah..."

Trini was still a little shy at the momment, but then got closer to his lips. "Well... to tell you the truth Jason... I kinda..." but before Trini could move in for the kiss she backed away. "Um... sorry."

Jason just smirked at Trini. "Hey how about I drop you off at Kimberly's place. You told me you wanted to hang with her tonight right?"

Trini took a moment to herself "... yea, I did."

"Okay then." he said happily "To Kimberly's." It was silent for a short momment. "I really did like it."

"Okay Jase!" she said in a bit off embarassment "Don't blow it out of praportion."

It was silent again. "... ... ... So was it like an I like you kiss, or you're my big brother kiss?" he asked again in humor.

"Shut up already!!!" she laugh "God!"

After dropping off Trini, Jason found himself confused and alone. He wondered about Trini and what had happened. His mind drifted... and soon he was falling alseep behind the wheel. Then it happened, he saw a robot in the middle of the road. He turned the car hard to the right, he flew off the road, he saw a tree, he crashed. His eyes closed again, but before he was knocked out the robot appeared once again.

Then he woke up, finding himself not in his car, but on the side of the road. He shook his head in pain. The Robot was next to him again.

"Excuse me. My name is Alpha 5 and I'm looking for a man named Jason Lee. Do you know him." the robot said.

Jason turned to the robot. "OH... MY... GOD! I don't believe it!"

"Well I known being a robot would surprise most people. But I asure you I mean you no harm." Alpha tried to explain, but to Alpha's surprise Jason walked right past him toward his car.

"My Mustang. My car. Oh my god my car!" He held his head in shock "It's a wreck. It's ruined. It's totalled!"

"Im looking for Jason Lee, because he is the chosen Red Ranger. You arehim right?" Alpha

"How I'm I gonna pay for this? I didn't have insurance." Jason

"You see you are destined to be the leader of the Power Rangers." Alpha

"I could ask Mr. Skull for cash." Jason

"You must do battle against Bandora Rita, an intergalactic witch and wife to the Demon King Dia Satan." Alpha

"But he has such high interest rates its rediculous." Jason

"I could sell it. But then who'd buy? And I so wanted to move to a better apartment with Trini." Jason

"She has returned from a 10,000 year sleep and plans to conquer to whole of the earth." Alpha

"Oh what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Jason

"And the only ones able to stop her are the Might Morphin Power Rangers!" Alpha

Jason sat on the hood of his now broken car. "Well it can't be all that bad. Huh? What did you say?" Jason asked the Robot

"I said you are Jason Lee, the one destined to be the Red Power Ranger, and leader of the group of heros destined to do battle against Bandora Rita, who in turn plans to conquer Earth. You are your world's last hope Jason!" the little robot said.

"That makes total sense little robot man." Jason smiled putting his hands on the robot's shoulders

"IT... it does?" Alpha said in confusion. "You know last time I told the Destined Ranger of his duty he fleed into the woods for a week. But I most say for a Demon-Man, you are taking this rather well."

"Of course it makes sense. I most be dreaming." Jason sighed in releaf. "This is all a big dream."

"Dreaming?" Alpha questioned

"Yeah, it all makes sense now. The car wreck, the robot..." Jason continued

"My name is Alpha."

"He even has a name... Alpha. This is so wierd." Jason said getting up and smiling. "The Demon-Man was a nice touch by the way. Power Rangers. That sounds so much like a Saturday morning cartoon it has to be fake. A total dream!"

"Huh.. Mr.Jason." the robot shook his head. "You're not dreaming..."

Jason turned back in confusion. "You mean..."

"You are to be a Power..." but Alpha was cut off

"My car is really gone." Jason fell to the floor hugging his car. "No, no, no. I can't believe my car is gone! My car is gone! Oh damn you cruel world no!"

"Excuse me Mr.Jason, I'm sorry about your car. But we really most be going." Alpha said patting Jason's back

Jason rose back to his feet. "Right! Right! We gotta save the world! I gotta be a Power Ranger!"

"Right!" Alpha said. "Wait! Wait! Wait! You're not at all confused by this?"

"No, not really. How else do you explain my loss of memmory, my unexplained fighting skills, and wrecked car on the side of the road, caused by a 5 foot robot on the standing in the middle of the street. You tell me buddy? Really. You wanna give me a other explaination? Is there an other explaination? I mean really, come on?" Jason questioned poking the robot's chest.

"Uh... no. Not really." Alpha said shaking his head. "This is all rather strange to me though. The chosen ones don't usually act this way. They're usually pretty resentful. Or go into denile."

Jason shrugged his soldiers. "mah. I've been in denile half my life, now I just skip the whole tramma ordeals and go strait to the point. Saves a lot of time that way."

"I-I guess so..." Alpha said in confusion

"Hey, hey, hey buddy. Now I need you with me on this. If were gonna save the planet I need you focoused. I need you ready, set and able. Here look take a deep breathe like this." Jason sucked in as much air as he could and let it our slowly. Alpha followed in suit. "There feel better?" Jason asked

"No... not really. I- I can't breathe, I'm a robot. I don't even have a mouth." Alpha said

Jason clapped his hands together. "Well lets get to work huh? So when do we begin?"

"Uh... now I guess."

**"I didn't know what to make of him, this Jason character. In all my metal workings and cybernetic brains I couldn't understand who or what he was. All I knew was that I liked him. He was interesting to say the least. I just wished I hadn't help wrecked his car..." **


	3. The Question

MIGHTY MORPHIN

POWER RANGERS

(ANIME)

Chapter 2

"The Question on everyone's mind"

**"Jason is so confusing sometimes. I mean, we've lived together for about four years now, and I still feel like I know nothing about him. It's his memmory loss to blame for most of it, but I still feel like he doesn't open up to me. And there are so many question about him that are just strange. His fightability, the mark on his back, it's all so very weird. I miss him alrady."**

Trini sat up on her bean-bag chair holding one of Kimberly's many, many teddybears, Kimberly had a look of total interest, she wanted to know more. Trini gave her a look of hesitation, but decieded to continue her story. "That's when I kissed him..." she said. Kimberly smiled in total excitment. She jumped toward Trini with a huge expression of cheer on her face.

"And?!" she demanded to know.

"He made fun of me!" Trini responded

Kimberly shot back with total confusion. "What?! What do you mean he made fun of you?"

"He made fun of me. He started to ask all these dumb questions. It was horrible!"

"Men! So dominate, they can be such jerks. Pull jokes on a girl's feelings." Kimberly said in anger "What did he ask?"

"He made fun of me. Said if it was an 'I like you kiss' or an 'you're a big brother kiss.' I hate him!" Trini shook her head.

"Can't they tell when a girl puts her heart on the line? Sometimes they can be so stupid." Kim smirked

"Well..."

"Well what?" Kim asked

"Maybe he meant it. Maybe he didn't know what kind of kiss it was." Trini thought out loud " I mean he did say he liked it."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he liked it." Trini answered

"Said he liked it? That's it."

"Yup."

"Well of course he liked it. He's a guy. Look Trini, if you live with him, sleep in the same apartment for four long years, and never once has he come on to you, then you gotta asume one thing..."

"And what's that Kim?"

Kimberly gave a quick nod. "He's gay."

"KIM!" Trini said in anger

"He's gotta be!"

"Jason is not gay!" Trini answered

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not Kim!"

"Then what is it Trini. What is it?" Kimberly asked

Trini thought for a momment. "He doesn't like me." Trini looked out Kim's window. "He just doesn't like me..."

ELSE WHERE, RANDOM ROOF TOP OF ANGEL GROVE OVER LOOKING JASON'S BEAT UP CAR.

Jason lit another ciggerette and inhaled a small amount of smoke and let it out. "I don't know man. Sometimes girls... they can be teases Kiss you, getting close, not kissing you. I mean four long years and nothig! Not a thing! Walks around in the appartment half nude, doesn't bother to wear a towel when she gets out of the shower. I mean you tell me... women... am I right brother?"

Alpha gave Jason a strange look. "Not really Jason. I've never been with a woman."

"In to guys huh?" Jason asked "Hey whatever floats your boat man."

"I'm not into guys either Jason. I'm a robot. I'm programed to do one thing, train the Power Ranger so they can defeat Rita." Alpha answered

"Yeah... well what are you going to do when we beat her, and she finally dies?" Jason asked

Alpha was silent... "Oh my god... oh my god. I never thought about it like that. Oh my god. My life is over!"

Jason turned around in shock. "Whoa whoa Alpha are you alright buddy"

"I'm dead... I'm screwed... I'm, I'm, I'm fucking with you jackass. Of course I thought about that. I'll have you know I have many plans of my own I plan to get into."

"Like what?" Jason asked

"I plan to do your mother, and retire to pixy land with a flock of fairies on Sugar Cone Lane! Now can we get on with the buisness at hand?"

"Yeah sure. Run it by me again." Jason said throwing the cigerette, standing up and shaking out his body clearing his head.

"The communicator on your wrist..." Alpha

"My link to you and the Command Center. Allows me to teleport anywhere on Earth, also in my link to the other Rangers not yet located." Jason

"Your Power Coin." Alpha

"Created by the Morphing Masters thousands of years ago. It's the source of my Powers and allows me to call on my Tyranno Zord." Jason

"Your Morpher." Alpha

"Allows me to transform into a Power Ranger via the Power Coin. Activated by saying... and this has got to be the corniest phrase in the uiverse... It's Morphin Time 'Tyrannosarus'. Other Rangers sold seperately. Some assemblly required. Kids ask your parents permission to log on to the web site. WWW dot, this is really gay and stupid dot com. Key word Ranger." Jason smriked.

"By George I think he's got it." Alpha said sarcasticlly. "You ready for a test drive soldier?"

"That's affirmitive Gizmo." Jason shot back

"Well... activate your powers."

"Right..." Jason rotated his neck and began to stretch. He dusted himself off, and then got into a casual stance.

**Elsowhere On the Surface of the Moon**

Bandora Rita's Palace was a place of pure evil and demonic occult whorship to the Demon King Dia Satan. Long ago this temple of evil sat at the point of the earth known as Annuit Cupetus, the soruce of all evil on the planet. It was here that Rita in all her evil controlled her dark legions of hell, and her alien hordes of Dia Satan. Top her palace was her the monnolift of her throne room, and her all seeing eye, the telescope that could view anything in the universe. Bandora Rita, the dark witch of the universe, the lap dog of Dia Satan...

"Come to me my minnions. Come to me, my dark demons, my hallyquiens, my warlocks, my reptilian lords, my putty occults, come and bowe before the wake of all my glory." Rita chantted as she danced on her throne enchanting her hordes to her.

Golddar appeared first followed by Scorpina. He took his place by her side and kneeled before her. "My dark Emperess, your demon armies are ready to be commanded into battle. We await your orders."

"My dark Harryquiens are at you dispossal my lady. We stand ready to sac this world." Scorpina pleagued

"Rise my warriors, rise. The earth will soon be ours. Golddar, have your scouts reported anything?" Rita asked

"Yes my queen. It appears the humans have actually gone backwards in terms of their technology. The war with Atlantis proved most destructive, only recently have the Earthlings been able to creat space travel technology." Golddar smiled with pleasure. "Even better, it appears the humans on this planet are incooperative with one another. They seem to be have many factions called nations. These nations often war with eah other leading to destructive results. Further investigation leads to the proof that Atlantis has been engulfed by the ocean."

"What did yo say?" Rita asked in excitment.

"Atlantis is destroyed. Your Gothicon device has appeared to have worked. They may have inprisoned you, but you killed all of them my lady." Scorpina smiled in delight

"Excellent. has Geki been located yet?" Rita asked

"He has my lady. Apparrently he has sided with the enemy. He has been seen coversing with the Atlantian droid Alpha 5." Golddar answered

"That traitor! Scorpina, round up some Putties. Bring him before me... alive."

"Yes my Queen." Scorpina stood up and headed to the exit.

"Scorpina! If anyone stands in your way... kill them all!"

**Back on Earth Down Town Angel Grove, shopping district. **

Trini and Kimberly quickly found themselves in the mits of a battle hen they left the Star Land Shopping mall. The two had gone their to continue their discussion and were escorted by Kimberly's body guards, but as they entered the streets a horrible sence of death and destruction awaited them. They both shot back in disbelief as a bloody man came running towrd them begging for help.

"Oh my god!" Trini said in disgust.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

The bloody man approached them. "Please... please help me! Monsters, monsters!" the body guards blocked Trini and Kim as the man fell to the ground.

"We better get you out of here miss Rei." one of the men said.

Suddenly a Putty jumped down from the roof and landed in fron of them. His face was hiddious, his eyes glowing red with blood thristy fangs. The demon putty bit into the main body guard and ripped open his neck killing him as he screamed. The other Body Guards were soon consumed. Trini and Kimberly backed away slowly, but the Putty followed them. He approached them with hungry eyes, wanting to taste flesh. It was at thisoint Trini and Kimberly took a surprising fighting stance. The Putty charged and Kimberly delivered a hard side kick to the chest.

"What?" she asked the Putty. "You didn't thing we were helpless little girls did you?"

Trini came foward and jumped kick the Putty to the face. More Putties appeared, and the girls were quickly surrounded. "Ooooo" Trini said "What do you bad boys have in mind for me and my friends here?" The Putties came at them, but the girls held their own, quickly fighting them off and defending themsleves with flawless skill.

**Elsewhere, with Alpha and Jason**

Jason began to close his eyes. "What is it?" Alpha asked

The visions began that momment. They were the first, but not the last to come. Jason saw giant skyscrapers and a beautiful future-like city with flying cars vehicles and an endless skyline. The city was incredible. That's when Jason discovered what hewas doing. He saw himself jumping from building to building seemingly with ease. He began to open his eyes and found himself back on earth.

"I'm a Demon-Man..." Jason stepped to the edge of the building he was on.

"What are you doing?" Alpha asked

"Trini's in trouble. I can sense her. She needs me!" Slowly Jason let his body fall off the edge of the building. He felt the wind in his hair, the sound of air in his ears, and then he left the floor, but like the car wreck, he was not harmed. He stood up and took a deep breath in and let it out slow. "awsome..." He bent down and jumped strait up, way up, almost flying, when he landed he was two blocks away from Alpha, he jumped again. And again, and agian. He felt the building passing him as if he was driving 100 miles an hour. The building flew by like trees, the lights in the night sky were blurrs to him as he passed them, and then he landed, and right on time.

Jason turned to is left and saw Trini and Kim, he turned to his right and saw 12 Putty Occult Demons. He had a slit smirk on his face as he turned to the demons. the Demons jumped back as he landed and looked to them. Their faces were mean, and ready, and evil. They wanted blood... his blood. "Now you boys wouldn't be troubling my two girlfriends here now would you?" he asked them. The demons responses were snarles and roars. "Oh... you have?" he looked around at the destruction the demons had caused to the city. "My, my, you boys have been busy huh? I think it's time you learn the meaning of respect for public property." Jason raised his fists to the air and gripped them. The squinted his eyes to the demons. "You're move..."

"Jason..." Trini said in awe

They were still for a momment. Then there was war. "...Go!" Jason charged at the demons and drove right into their formation. They quickly consumed all his sides, but they found themselves overwhelmed by his fighting ability. They couldn't land a hit on him, not one. He moved too fast, his body was like water, moving freely between them, avoiding shots and delivering waves of destruction back at them that they themselves could not match. His kicks came from seemingly nowhere, his hands seemed everywhere, and whatever the Putties tried there was no use in resitting his overwhelming skills. The last clear cut visable move Jason preformed was a double kick knocking back the last two Putties. After the brawl Jason dusted his jacket off and turned to Trini and Kimberly.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked

"Yeah. Nice work Jason." Kimberly said "But we could have done it ourselves."

"Where did you learn to do all that?" Trini asked

"You mean the fighting?" Jason answered with another question

"No..." Trini said skepticly "I always knew you could do that." she burshed it off as if she had seen it a hundred times before. "I mean the jumping from building tobuilding."

Jason looked confused at first not knowning how to answer. "I don't know. But appearantly I'm half demon." he nodded

"Oh... I see." Trini said tilting her head. "Nice."

"Not bad for your first fight Demon-Man." Alpha said from the corner of the building

"Alpha. How'd you get here so fast?" Jason questioned

"Obviously I have taught you nothing. What's on your wrist Jason?" Alpha asked

"Oh right... teleporter." Jason realized now that his jumping fest skill were clearly not need to have arrived at the sence so quickly.

"GEKI!!!!" A loud scraming voice called in the backgroud. Jason and the others quickly turned to who it was only to find it be the Demon-Man Scorpina standing on a rooftop of one of the nearby buildings. "YOU DAMN TRAITOR GEKI!!!!"

"SCORPINA!" Alpha yelled "I see time has been good you your demon body!"

"Yes Atlantian droid! It has, too bad I can't say the same for you! GEKI! You surprise me, won't the Queen be disapppointed to find you have sided with our enemy."

Jason realized now that the Demon woman was talking to him. "My name is Jason Lady!"

"And you have taken a human name, balstfamous! You traitor to your race!" Scorpina stated

"Is it now?" Jason questioned "Are you a Demon-Man you crazy bitch?"

"Yes I am." Scorpina answered quickly

Jason found himself at a loss of words. "...Oh..."

"What the hell is going on?" Kimberly asked

"Demons and aliens invading earth, robot's from Atlantis, and Jason's a half demon with memmory loss." Trini quickly explained.

"Oooooh!" Kimberly said nodding her head in understandment.

"That ain't the half of it sister. Your buddy here is over 10,000 years old." Alpha stated

"I am?" Jason "He is" Kim/ Trini

"Jason... now might be a good time to morph." Alpha nodded

"Right." Jason agreed. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TYRANNOSAURUS!!" It had begun, Jason's transformation into a Ranger. His Coin fired out from his morpher and consumed his body with red energy. The face of a Tyrannosaurus could be see on his chest as the heavy armor appeared on his body. Three Dimonds graced his suit of red with the helmet of his tyranno- spirit. The coin then appeared on his chest as the symbol of a Power Ranger. His transformation was complete and Jason had took the irst step of being a power Ranger.

"I take it back, no man that can do that is gay." Kimberly said in amazment.

"Trini was baphold by the strange turn of events. She turned to Alpha for answers. "I told you that wasn't the half of it."

But perhaps the one person who was most shocked and awed by Jason's transformation was Scorpina herself who had the most wierd reaction to it. She gazed at Jason with some regretable look of shame, even saddness, a look of total surprise and disappointment. She shook her head in disbelief, and a tear began to appear in her eye. "No... No... It cannot be... it cannot be..." Scorpina continued to shake her head. "Do not ask this of me Geki... do not ask it... You... a... Power Ranger... ... ... ... " And then she screamed out in all out anger "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scorpina dropped to her knees and began to cry. "YOU BASTARD!!! YOU UNGREATFUL BASTARD!!! DO NOT ASK ME TO REPORT THIS TO THE QUEEN GEKI, DO NOT ASK THIS OF ME!!!!"

Jason looked confused and unsure of what Scorpina meant. "What are you talking about?"

"Now I know what I most do Geki. I most kill you and spear the Queen the greif of knowing you are a Power Ranger." Scorpina got up and wipped the tears from her eyes. "I am sorry Geki... but you leave me no choice..." Scorpina grabbed her tailwhip blade and pointed it at Jason as a group of Putty Demons began to appear around her. She let out a scream and ordered the Putties to kill him. And in her demon language she, which to Jason's surprise could understand each word as if it was spoken in English, screamed. "TEAR THE MOTHER FUCKER APART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jason cuffed his fists as the Putties Charged into battle. He went strait in for the killa and began the dance of combat into the Putties. They felt the full weight of Jason's attack as he began to desemmate their ranks tearing the Putties apart piece by piece. One Putty appeared to nearly land a hit on Jason, but at that momment a foreign hand caught the Putty's fist before it landed on Jason. Jason turned to see who had come to his aid and found Trini and Kimberly had joined in the battle. Though they were not Rangers like Jason, their combat skills were exellent and aided Jason nonetheless. Scorpina they began to join the combat battle as she charged Jason.

Jason quickly blocked her with his Power Sword and a sword duel quickly insued. Their swords crossed blades causing sparks to appear as they did. The battle was beginning to intensify, Jason went in for an under slice, but Scorpina countered with one of her own hitting Jason's gut and spinning hi to the ground. She followed up on her assult and began to beat Jason while he lay on the floor kicking and stomping on him. It was not over for her yet, she had to make him suffer for what he did. He betrayed the Queen. She continued to beat him while he lay helpless on the floor, his eyes began to glow red as anger filled his body, but Trini's interfearance stopped all that. Her jump kick to Scorpina's chest sent her back and off Jason giving him time to recover.

"Get away from him you bitch!" Kimberly followed in the attack and also delivered a kick to Scorpina's stomach. Scorpina was not at all harmed by this and began to choke Kimberly.

"How dare you interfear female!" Scorpina said continuing to choke Kimberly. "I shall make yo pay for this insult!"

"Let her go Scorpina!" Jason yelled "I'm the one you want."

Scorpina droped Kimberly to the floor and charged at Jason again. This time Jason was ready and delivered a spinning round house to Scorpina's face as she charged. Jason continued to attack her, delivering blows to her gut and chest. But as he persued Scorpina began to disappeared. The fight was over... Jason quickly fell to the floor tired and weak. Trini and Kimberly quickly came to his aid.

**"How could Geki do this to us? He was our allie, our warrior, even... our friend. If I had a heart it would be breaking. Telling the Queen of his treason was one thing, but when I told her he was a Ranger she cried. I have never known Rita to cry. This was horrible. And one more thing... I was going to make Kimberly pay for her insults!" **


	4. Ch3 Dirty Dancing and Death

POWER RANGERS  
ANIME  
Chapter 3

"Dirty Dancing"

**"Last night was for lack of a better word, amazing. I fought, I morphed, I almost died. But it was great in the end. The one thing that puzzled me was Scorpina. She called me Geki, why? I couldn't fully understand, but my aim was to find out."**

The club that night was awesome, Jason thought. The music was great, the girls looked beautiful and everything seemed to be looking up for Jason, aside that fact that he had a new job, as a Ranger, things seemed pretty good. He danced to the techno as Trini grinded his front and Kimberly to his back, being between them both made Jason smile inside. It was a good night. Trini turned around and put her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?" she asked. Jason shook his head and Trini left the dance floor, leaving Jason and Kim alone. Jason turned around to Kimberly who smiled at him and danced closer to him.

Trini went to the bar glancing at the bartender. "Hey, can I get a jack and coke?" The bartender gave her a little bit of an odd stare. "Can I see some ID little lady?" he asked. Trini smiled and handed him her ID, it was fake of course. "This looks fake lady." He said. Trini smiled at him again. "How about I give you a Jackson for it and you can keep the change?" she asked him. He gave her a quick smile. "Coming right up Miss," he looked at the ID again "Karrabossa."

Trini smiled and turned to the dance floor. She caught a glimpse of Jason and Kimberly. She was dancing real close to him and he seemed to enjoy it. This made Trini a little jealous, but before she could think more on it her drink came. "Thanks." She said to the bartender again. "Hey guys, come and sit down with me." She called to them.

"No, it's alright Trini. Jason and I are gonna dance one more." Kimberly giggled "Yeah, we'll meet you in a second." Jason added. Trini took a seat by a couch were their stuff was. She kept staring at them both, the hint of jealousy began to come up again, but then a tap on her shoulder took her away from her view of them.

"Excuse me," the man behind her called. "I'm Billy. Would you like to dance?"

Trini looked back at Jason and Kim, and then looked at the dashing white boy with glasses looking for her hand. She gave him a wicked smile. "Sure. But only if we dance by them." Trini said pointing at her friends. Billy gave a quick look of confusion and then regained himself. "Sure doll. Let's go!"

They went to the dance floor and the music gave a quick turn from techno to rock. The song was 'Cherry Pie' a nice tough given the moment. It wasn't long before Jason saw her and his attention was changed from Kimberly to Trini. Trini is dancing very sexy with this white boy, Jason thought, who was he?

It was at that moment Kimberly dancing took a dramatic turn as she danced dirty for Jason and his attention was back on her. Jason smiled; Kimberly was at that moment his Cherry Pie! Trini and Kimberly quickly began a competition to see who could be the dirtiest, it was at that moment Jason and Billy caught eyes, Both seemed to get the message from the girls. Quickly they switched girls, Trini was now dancing for Jason and Kimberly for Billy. "Alright Trini, nice." Jason said Trini gave Jason a quick kiss in the cheek.

"What's your name doll" Billy asked. Kimberly grinded into him and smiled

"Kimberly. You like?" she asked. Billy smiled. "Oh yeah. I like!" The music ended shortly after. Jason and Kimberly turned their attention to Billy.

"Hey what's up? I'm Jason, this is Kim and Trini." Jason said giving Billy a five and a quick shake. Billy saluted two of his fingers. "I'm William, but people call me Billy. You need the hash, I'm your man."

"Cool," Jason said. "But we don't smoke anything other than Kools or Black and Mild." Billy nodded "Cool, cool. Can I get ya guys something to drink?" Billy asked. Kimberly nodded in turn. Sure. The girls went to the bar and the guys followed. Billy put his hand to Jason's back and asked. "Hey Jase, where did you find those to hot Asians?" Jason laughed. "Well Trini's Chinese and Kimberly is Japanese, and I guy they found me."

**Elsewhere in the high-tech fortress of the Command Center**

Zordon appeared before Alpha Five. He was not incased in an energy tube, but walked freely as a full spirit. He placed his hand to Alpha's shoulder. "Alpha. It is the pink power coin. It is glowing. It is time for the chosen one to take her place."

"She Zordon. Kimberly's time has come."

**Back at the Black Market Dance Club**

The girls and Jason began to leave. They were partied out for the night. Billy had followed them out. "Well that was a great night huh guys?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah," Billy said "Hey can I get your numbers?" Billy asked getting out his cell phone.

Trini and Kimberly giggled a moment. "Sure." Trini nodded. "555-6789"

Kimberly just gave him a dirty smile. "Me, well I'm just 69 baby." She smiled. Billy dropped his phone at that moment. They left right after as Billy tried to recover and picked up his phone. "See ya man." Jason said. "Yeah, see ya later baby." Kimberly said blowing him a kiss. They then entered Trini's yellow beetle and drove off leaving Billy to ponder.

**Inside Kimberly's family mansion. **

"Aaaaah! PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T CUT ANYMORE!" Kimberly's father screamed

Scorpina stood over his mutilated body still clinging on to life. The Putty demon stopped for a moment and drew away his sword from his body. It looked to Scorpina for answers. Scorpina squatted over him. "Now, now, Mr.Rei, I told you what would get you out of this, all you have to do is tell me where the chosen one is. I know she lives her, we can feel it can't we boys?" Scorpina said to the Putties. They responded with nods.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about?" He screamed

Scorpina began to look upset. "Well perhaps we can refresh your memory. Bring out the woman!" she said. The doors to his room flew open and Kimberly's mother was brought out along with two Putties holding her as she struggled to free herself. "Noooooo!" she screamed. "Let me go!"

"NO! Not my wife! Please, I swear, I don't know what you're talking about! I swear! I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Rip her arms and legs off! Save her head for last. I don't want his to miss anything, anything!" Scorpina ordered leaving the room. "Make sure he sees her die!"

**A short time later. **

Trini drove up to Kimberly's mansion and parked in her drive way. They began to exit her car and walked to the door. "Hey guys, no shoes inside." Kimberly said "Oh, and Trini…"

"I know, I know. I'm not Chinese, I'm Korean. I've done this before."

"Jason what are you anyway?" Kimberly asked

"Uh… I don't know. I'm half Demon." Jason shrugged

"Well just say you're Latin. You look it anyway. I'm parents don't like Chinese, so we don't want to take any chances."

They soon entered finding no one appeared to be home. "Mom." Kimberly yelled "Dad. Where are you? Mom, Dad, Trini and her boyfriend are here!"

"Kim?!" Trini yelled

"Just kidding Trini." She called again. "Mom, Dad. Mom!"

They searched the house, but it was Jason that soon found them. He stared blindly, numb. They didn't even look human anymore. The poor souls he thought. They must have died horribly. Trini appeared behind him. "Jason… oh my god!"

"Don't let Kim in here." He said.

Kimberly came up the stairs and looked at Trini and Jason staring at her parent's bedroom "Hey guys, what's going on? Are they in there" Kimberly asked. Trini quickly caught Kimberly at the head of the door. "Mom? Dad?" She struggled to free herself from Trini. "What's going on in there? TRINI!" Kimberly looked scared, fear entered her eyes. "MOM! DAD! MOM! DAD!" Although she could not see their bodies, she knew what had happened. They were dead.

Jason shut the door behind him, Kimberly fell to the ground, Trini finally allowed her to be free from her grip. Jason held his hand out to Kimberly as she sobbed on the floor. "If you want to see them, I won't stop you. But you won't like what you see, that I can promise you"

Kimberly stood up, she continued to cry, slowly she opened the door and walked in. Her eyes met their bodies. She saw it all. Yet she no longer felt the need to cry, no, her heart's sorrow began to be filled with something else, hate, anger, vengeance. An arm reached up and grabbed her from behind, it was Alpha. "Scorpina came in here looking for the next chosen one, she came looking for you. Had you been hear, she would have killed you too. But Kimberly, if it is vengeance that you seek, I can help you get it. I have a gift for you… a coin… will you accept this gift?" Kimberly reached for the coin and grabbed it, the room lit up in pink. The battle had just begun.

"**My father dead… my mother dead… my family dead… and I have died… but I shall make them pay!" **


	5. Ch4 Pink

POWER RANGERS  
ANIME  
Chapter 3

"Pink Is My Favorite Color"

"**I held her in my arms that night as she cried, and she did cry. Kimberly, you poor girl, you lost everything, your family, your home, your life. If I can only imagine the pain she has because I have nothing to lose myself. We were alone, Trini, who did not even know who her family was, I who had no memory of a family, and Kimberly, whose family was slaughtered before her eyes…"**

It was cold that night, and the graves that had been dug were that of a hollow coldness to them. It was a quick funeral, not many came. None of the bosses came, none of the henchmen, not even the mansion staff, most of which were dead as well. The police wrote it off as a mob hit that got out of hand, that decision would come back to haunt Kimberly, but she knew who the real killer was. It was not a hit man, not a mob boss, or some hired thug off the street, it was a demon, Scorpina.

It began to rain shortly after, the mood suited the situation. There were only three people who attended the funeral, Kimberly, Jason and Trini. A cold hard fact came to play in Kimberly's head, her parents, at least her father, was what he was, a drug dealer, and mob boss, and Japanese Mafia member and despite all what he had done for others, no one came to say good bye. Most would say that his death made the world a better place, but in Kimberly's eyes she could not judge so harshly over her father. She loved him, and always would, his past sins meant nothing.

Kimberly felt such whoa that night. Her heart went out to her family, but there was one piece of good news that came from it all, she was a Power Ranger now. And she had the ability to avenge what her enemies had done. She knew then that her destiny was to seek justice for her family, to seek redemption for herself. Being the new Pink Ranger would give her that chance, give her that option.

As the three stood over the recently buried graves the wind blew their hair and carried with it leaves and flower petals of grief and sorrow. The beeping sound of their communicators came on, Jason was the first to say something. "Kimberly…" he whispered to her. She was silent for a moment.

"…yes…" she whispered back

"We have to go… the city is under attack. It's time you get some vengeance under you."

"So be it…" Kimberly said turning away from the graves.

"Are you two gonna be okay?" Trini asked

"I'm sure we can handle it." Jason said.

"I'm coming with you." Trini stated with determination.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Trini." Jason said

"Don't think me a coward Jason, I know how to fight." Trini added

"It's not that I'm worried about. You're not like us Trini."

"I'm going Jason, and you can't stop me."

" Then I have no complaints." Jason agreed "Just be careful, you don't have powers like us."

"She can handle herself Jason. We all can."

"Then let's go."

**THE INNER CITY**

The streets of Angel Grove were filled with fear and terror as Putty Demons lead by Scorpina and her Harlequin Guard rampaged the inner city. It was hell on earth, as most people didn't know what to make of it all. Police Officers fired their small arms, but they had no effect on the monsters. "Find her! Find the chosen one, Bandora demands her death, and Rita will get what she demands. Kill them all, do you hear me soldier of the army of Dia Satan. KILL THEM ALL!!!!"

"I think that's enough Scorpina." Jason said calmly

"GEKI! You have arrived. It's about time. And you brought you girlfriends with you. How very convenient. We thought we would have to come looking for you tree."

Kimberly stepped toward Scorpina with a look of hate. "You killed them didn't you?"

"By whatever do you mean little girl?" Scorpina mocked

Kimberly's own rage began to consume her at images of her parents dead bodies kept flashing in her head. "Do not play dumb with me you bitch! You killed my family!"

"Yes, yes I did. It was you I was looking for, but I found them instead. It should be no surprise to you I did what I did. Your father refused to give me your location and I was subject to do what was necessary to find you. I fucked them, I torn apart their bodies, and then I killed them in the slowest most painful way possible, there, so be it."

A quiet rage began to burn inside Kimberly, hate, loath, and vengeance pored into her blood. "If you had a heart, I would stab you in it you cold hearted bitch!"

"Do not mock me little girl. Your father had it coming. I could see his sins in his eyes. I would not lie if I said he killed girls younger than you. He deserves no vengeance. And though you weep for him, HE BURNS IN HELL NOW, AS BE BOES OVER MY MASTER'S THRONE!!!!! HA HA HA HA!"

"Kimberly don't listen to her. She's just trying to mess with your head." Trini said from behind.

"No Trini…" Kimberly paused. "As much as I hate to admit it… SHE'S RIGHT! ITS MORPHIN TIME!!!!! PTERODACTYL!!!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!!!!"

Kimberly's suit matched that of Jason. Her pink armor flowed around her with the distinct symbol of the Pterodactyl over her chest and helmet. It was truly the sight of battle hardened warriors. However, they were not at all battle hardened, and this was to be Kimberly's first fight as a ranger and only Jason's second.

"Alright Kim, you ready?" Jason asked

"Yes. Let's do it."

Though they were clearly surrounded Jason and Kimberly fought valiantly fending off the large hordes of Putties streaming their way toward them. The city was light a blaze, the skies was at its blackest this night, and the rangers fought on. Every putty met their end soon after, and there was little they could do to defeat the rangers, but the battle had only begun.

Not far off the Harlequin guards prepared themselves for attack. They were a group of women- demon monsters who resembled the image of Scorpina, yet had different colors to them. They're were six of them, Jade who was green, Scara who was black, Raven who was red, Bracer who was blue, Rain who was purple, and Terra who was yellow. They were feared by most enemies, but not the Rangers, for even now they stood bravely against them. But perhaps the most deadly secret to the Harlequin guards was their ability to shape the hearts of men. Being able to transform into any woman they could easily shape shift and bring lust to even the most noble of men.

Scorpina still stood atop the same rooftop building eyeing the battle from a safe distance, her putties were almost all destroyed, but she had still not ordered her harlequins into battle. Jason, Kimberly and even some Trini were busy away taking out her putties while her guard stood by and watched with her. There wouldn't be anymore putties in a short while; Scorpina had to act if she was still going to get the jump on the rangers.

"These Putties Demons seem without end," Jason stated

"So be it, I don't want them to end. One million of these bastards won't match the death of my parents." Kimberly said in absolution

"Remember what Alpha said about our weapons, their powers are unmatched." Added Jason

Kimberly continued to bash in more putties and pointed to Scorpina and her guards. "These monsters aren't worth the trouble Jason. Wait for the bigger fish to arrive."

Jason nodded and as he used his sword to strike at another Putty. "Right. Trini, you might want to get out of here. Things look like there gonna get rough."

"I can handle it Jase."

Scorpina turned her head slightly to address her guards, but still kept her eyes on the battle. "The Putties will all soon be dead."

"What would you have us do my Princess?" Raven asked

"Strike at them now, show them the power of the Harlequin Guards."

"Yes my Princess."

"**Jason's concern for my well being was starting to run its course on my last nerve. But what could I really do here? I was powerless, not even a Ranger, still my life seemed filled with joy when compared to Kimberly. Things were beginning to get tough." **


	6. Ch 45 Pink

POWER RANGERS  
ANIME  
Chapter 3.5

(Pink is still my favoeret color)

**"Scorpina had killed my family... I was now alone... for now. I can still see their mutilated bodies... dead. What's worse is now I face their Maker... and her Guards. But I have a new modive, a new power... a new weapon. With my bow I raised it to it's target... I fired!"**

The Harlequin Guards Sprang into action, Jason and Kimberly were now out numbered 5 to 2, the odds were not in there favor. Kimberly raised her bow and charged it with her pink energy calling out her fist attack power. "Arrow Shock Wave!!!" The arrow fired with great force and blasted at the first Harlequin with a streek of pink lightning energy behind it. The arrow exploded on contact and fired Jade the Green Harlequin back to the ground.

Jason added to Kimberly's attack and got his power sword ready. It too lit up in Red energy and Jason began to charge his sword for attack. "Red Dragon Sword!!!! Lightning Smasher!!!!" With a spin of his weapon Jason fired back his blade and swung it toward the four remanning Harlequins. A Shockwave of Red energy fired from it and knocked back the advancing guards."

"Damn you Rangers and your Weapons!!!" Blade Said pointing her sword at Jason and Kimberly.

Jason ran close to Kimberly and created a two man formation. "Kimberly back to back, stick with me. These girls are no push overs!"

"Right." Kimberly agreed as she prepared to fire again. She armed her bow with another arrow and Jason readied his blade in hand. The five Harlequin surrounded them stepping around them incircling them. Kimberly pointed her one bow from one guard to the next as they passed by. "Jason... were surrounded by them."

"I know stay calm. Any one of you bitches want to tango?" Jason asked

"Eat this Rangers!!!" Bracer the blue Harlequin Guard Stuck Foward, but Kimberly quickly spun to cover Jason's back and fired a quick shot directly at Bracer's face. "Arrow Shock Wave!!!"

The arrow exploded directly on the face of Bracer, pink energy sprang from her head as blood began to purt from her face. "AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Bracer clutched her now very wounded face. "YOU BITCH!!! MY FACE! YOU RUINED MY FACE!!!" Bracer removed her hand revealing a scared cheel and forehead.

Jason then attcked outward fighting Blade and Jade at once. Kimberly was faced against Scara and Terra, she quickly reloaded another arrow pointing it at them both switching from target to target. Scara and Terra did not want to join Bracer in her newly scared body, both hesitated to attack. Kimberly was still in debate as who to fire upon.

Jason fought well challanging both Balde and Jade, the three clashing swords back and forth. Sparks flew in all directions as the three battled, Jason responded by side kicking Jade pushing her back so that he could better engage Blade 1 on 1. The two remaining sword fighters jousted spinning weapons in circles in a perfect ballet of combat. It was at that moment Jason saw an opening and took it. He reached for Blade's sword with his free hand and twisted her arm to release her weapon, Jason then kick her sword from her and cut across her stomach. Jason quickly pointed his sword and directed his attention back to Jade who was still on the floor. She tired to reach her weapon but Jason brought his blade to her neck. "Think twice little lady." He smiled.

Kimberly still was in a debate on who to fire upon between Scara, and Terra. They both macked her as she defended herself. "Come on little ranger... who you gonna hit?" "Are you scared?" "You want your mama..." "...Or is she already dead?"

"FUCK YOU BOTH!!!!" Kimberly fired, but missed, the Harlequins now had an opening and took it. Kimberly doudged the first attack, but not the second as Terra struck her chest. Luckly Trini, though powerless, was close by. She jumped kicked Terra off Kimberly and the two girls regrouped. "That's my bestfriend you're trying to attack." Trini stated.

"Well, well, little asian girl wants to play Ranger." Terra stated.

"I don't need powers to take you down." Trini mocked.

"We'll see about that." Scara laughed.

The four girls began to engage each other in combat, Trini to Terra and Scara to Kim. It was a battle of the female warrior, though Trini had no powers she held her own against Terra. Kimberly was at that moment making great progress aginst Scara, Scara with Terra could handle Kimberly, but alone she did not fair well, soon Scara would find herself on the floor and Terra would be alone. "You fight stag, little yellow demon." Kimberly staded pointing her bow at Terra's face.

Terra looked toward Scorpina. "Mistress..." Scorpina turned away in a disgusted look.

"Too bad" Kimberly shrugged, and fired again. Terra jumped out of the way and teleported out of there. "NO!!!!" Kimberly screamed. Jason turned to Jade on the floor and found she too had disappeared. "What the?" He turned his attention to Scorpina.

"Worthless Swin. You may consider yourselves victors here today, but you have only tasted a small portion of my Queen's wraith. Geki we will meet again!!!!" She too was then gone and the two Rangers, plus Trini, were now alone.

"They're gone..." Kimberly said lowering her head in anger and saddness. "I could taste their blood and defeat..."

"It was only the first encounter Kim..." Trini encouraged.

"Vengence will just have to wait..." Jason responded placing his arm on Kimberly's Shoulder.

A small tear dripped inside Kimberly's helmet. "I swear it Jason..."

"I know."

"I swear they will all die!"

"Vengence is not what you should seek." a voice from the shadow stated. The Sprit element wise old man came into the light, his face looked like that of an old man bald and with not facail hair at all. He wore a grey and blue robe and carried an anchient staff.

Kimberly and Jason both raised their weapons in defense against the figure. "who are you?"

Alpha soon approched from behind."He is Zordon of Eltar... you guardian and leader. He will lead you to victory."

"You don't say**..."**

**Some time later Kimberly's house.**

Jason, Kimberly, and Trini all sat around Kimberly's living room, it was a somber moment. It had olny been a few short hours since Kimberly had laid her parents to rest. Zordon could no loger be seen, yet he was perest in the room. They were all quiet not saying a word... "This is my mansion now guys... though not for long, I don't know how I plan to pay for it all... but so long as I have it, you guys can stay as long as you desire."

"Thank you Kimberly... we appreciate it." Jason responed.

"I know you must feel heart broken Kimberly... sadden by the death of your family... but all is not lost." Zordon stated

"What do you mean all is not lost? I can't afford this house, the insuracne has repossesed all my father's unpaid cars, what money my family has left me will not last forever, and oh yeah both my fucking parents are buried in the fucking back yard!!!"

"I sense anger in you Kimberly."

"Fuck you blue ball! What do you know about anger?" Kimberly mocked

"Kimberly... try to understand..." Zordon tried to plead his case

"No you fucking listen, I don't want you to feed me your phsycho bable bullshit. I dont want to try to calm down. I am who I am, I saw my parents get mutilated, their head cut, off their torn apart, dont try to calm me down... Fuck You sir!!!"

"Kimberly you can't speak to Zordon that way," Alpha inturrupted "He's the one who gave you your powers."

"Alpha stay out of this." Jason stated in Kim's defense.

"But he is Zordon." Alph tried to explain "The great Wizard."

"Fuck your great Wizard." Kimberly stromed out of the living room into her room upstars.

"I've heard enough." Trini added. "I should go to her." She quickly followed Kimberly to her room. "Good night Jason."

Jason was now left alone with Alpha and Zordon. "Your predacessors never acted in such a manner." Zordon stated.

Jason smirked "Fuck them too then."

"You were one of them you know." Zordon stated

"Was I?" Jason said in a sceptic tone.

"Yes." Alpha stated bluntly "You had a different name back then."

"So that's what Geki means." Jason said harshly "I don't wanna here any fucking more."

"It is who you are Geki." Zordon added

"Don't call me that... I don't know any fucking Geki... I'm outta here." Jason too left storming out in the same manner as Kimberly.

"They don't respect you..." Alpha stated.

"How can they... they don't even realize who they are..."

**"This is not looking good. Ten Thousand years of waiting for this?" **


	7. Ch 5 The Triad

POWER RANGERS  
ANIME  
Chapter **5**

**(THE TRIAD)**

**"Their Skills were weak, they had no real respect for what they were, or who they are. Do they not understand what awaits them? It is as if they do not take their life serious. Bandora Rita grows stronger, and they seem to be breaking away from their powers. Perhaps the others will be better. It is time for me to give the Yellow One her powers**_."_

Jason layed on the guest bed staring at the ceiling... it was quiet... yet another somber moment. His life was starting to be filled with such moments in time. He tossed and turn in his bed, not really sure what to make of his life now, though he enjoyed being a Ranger, the fact was that he hated it too. Why was this happening to him? He didn't even know what he was fighting for anymore. A sober moment indeed.

He picked up a smoke from his pack of cigarettes and began to light it. It calmed his nerves a little, but it still seemed like his life had an empty void in it all. Staring out the side window from the bed, Jason could see the stars begin to form, his eyes began to close. He was having another flash back... in recent days his lost memory was slowly returning to him...

_A red figure began to appear in his mind... a ranger he thought, like himself, in a red suit. He gathered it most have been his passed self... Fire began to burn all around him, the building that had surrounded him began to explode and light up... he covered his face from the fires, but they grew larger, burned hotter... Then he heard the screams of a girl... "GEKI!!!" She cried. "GEKI!!!" Jason fought to get closer to the girl trapped in the fire... he fought through the flames, again she cried "GEKI!!!" He tore his body apart despratly fighting to get to her. "GEKI!!!" He felt himself fighting to say her name... but he couldn't remember... he fought harder... he tripped and fell the flames surrounding him again... "GEKI!!!" she cried again... his arm stretched out for her, but he could reach... that's when he felt himself yell out to her_...

"MIN MEI!!!!!" Jason jumped out of bed... he panted breathing hard... his body in a cold sweat. "Min Mei... ... ... Min Mei..."

A shadowy figure appeared at the door of the guest room... the beautiful figure make close to him... "I heard you screaming Jason... are you okay?" it was Trini, she had awoken to his screams in the night. Jason felt the cigarette he had lit burn his arm at that moment.

"Owe." he quickly grabbed the cigarette and put it out. "Sorry... I guess I must have had a nightmare."

"Who's Min Mei?" Trini asked sitting next to Jason by the bed.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Are you alright?" She asked getting closer to him.

"Yeah... I think so."

Trini began to look sadden. "I don't feel it anymore Jason..."

"You don't feel what?"

Trini reached for Jason's hand and placed it at her heart. "I don't feel it. I feel like it's dead... like I'm dead. I feel dead..."

"I don't understand. What's wrong?" Jason said in confusion.

Trini began to enter under the covers and joined Jason in bed. She laid next to him and rested her head on his chest. it was at that moment Jason realized Trini wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt, her breasts began to press against his body as she lay next to him. "Jason... for a long time I was alone... lonely... no friends... no family... then you came along, and I began to feel like... I began to feel like... this was home you know? This was how it was like to have a family..."

"Trini... I- I"

"But then this whole Power Ranger thing came along... I feel like I'm growing apart from you... like we are begining to separate. I don't want that Jason..." Trini then began to strattle Jason on the bed, she lifted her shirt over her head and revealed her half nude body to him. She was beautiful Jason thought... beautiful. Trini grabbed Jason's hands and placed each one on one of her tits, she came in close to him and began to kiss him deeply. "I want you Jason..." they contnued for a moment, this was amazing Jason thought, but suddenly Jason snapped out of his lust. He pushed Trini away for a moment.

"Trini I want this too... but we can't, not here... not like this." He said holding her wrists.

Trini slowly began to tear up... she started to cry. "I- I feel so stupid..."

"Don't... don't Trini... I want you too, I do." Jason pleaded. He began to hold her in his arms and pulled her close to her body. She continued to cry, the tears began to roll down his back. All Jason could do now as hold her.

"What's going on?" Kimberly said appearing behind them both. She shook her head in confusion. "What the fuck is this?" She said harshly. "My parents fucking die, and you two are busy getting laid? What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

Trini turned to Kimberly... she wiped away her tears. "Kimberly it's not like that... I"

_GINFIRE!!!_

Jasons eye spread wide open. "Get down now!!!"

"What!!!" Rat tat tat tat tat tat tat!!!! Shots came and entered the window breaking the glass while bullets flew in. The run began to light up in fire.

Trini began to scream along with Kimberly. "What the hell is going on?!" Trini yelled over the fire that was entering the house.

"Someone's shooting us!!!" Kimberly yelled. Kimberly then pointed to the drawer. "Jason there's a gun under the drawer, get it!!!"

Jason rolled to the drawer, shots buzzing over his head. Trini scrambled to put her shirt back on while she and Kimberly headed out of the room. Jason found what he was looking for, the gun. It only had one clip, but it was better then nothing. He sat trying to get cover under the window and began to fire outside... three shots... BANG BANG BANG... again three more. BANG BANG BANG. The firing stopped for a breif moment.

"We got to get the hell out of here!!!" Jason yelled.

"Garage. My car is in there." Kimberly said

They all got up off the floor and began to run down stares. Jason struggled to put his shirt on and pants while he moved with the girls. They were running bear foot, due to the fact that they had no time to go for any luxuries. "Kimberly what the fuck is going on?!" Jason said following her down the stairs.

"My father has a lot of enemies, I guess they think now that he's dead they can come for me now."

"What?! Why?!" Trini asked.

"I think they think the Japanese Yakuska, might declare war on them, so they are trying to get ride on any loose change... like me..."

"JASON!!!" Trini pointed and yelled.

A Chinese Triad member pointed an Uzi at the girls heads, but Jason fired. BANG!!! The shock of the man dying hit Jason hard, he had never killed anyone, outside of demons of coruse. "Fuck this..." Jason panted as he dropped the gun... "that's not me."

They made their way into the Kitchen only to find three more men awaiting them. This time Jason had no weapon to defend themselves with, and each of the Chinese Triad gunman had a distech-9 on them. Trini reacted fast, she grabbed a knife from the counter and threw it at one of the men's hands. It hit its mark and he dropped his gun. Jason flipped over the kitchen counter and got close to the two remainding men. He back kicked the first and began to beat on the second. He swung his arm over the last man's gun and with a quick striking move disarmed him without killing him.

Kimberly kicked their guns away and the three began to fight Triads all at once. Jason repeatedly beat the center gunman, while the other girls fought on aswell. Suddenly two more gunmen bursted into the room. Jason knew they were going to fire at him, he had no choice. He saw that the gunman he was fighting had a 9mm he wore on his back, Jason turned the man around as he choked him in a sleeper hold while simlamtaniously grabbing the man's gun.

The two gunmen fired only to kill their fellow man while Jason used his body as a shield. Jason then pulled out the man's 9mm and fired at the two remainling gunmen. They too were killed. It was at this point Jason's eye's began to glow red with passion. A small part of him began to enjoy it. No!, he thought, this was wrong. "Oh my god..."

Trini quickly grabbed Jason's shoulder. "We gotta get out of here, come on!" They entered the gurage, and Kimberly threw Jason the keys.

"Jason." She said as she tossed them. "Center key, the one with the pink plastic on the tip."

Jason sorted the key out and they quickly entered Kimberly's car. He pealed out and fired out of the masion area, shots were still being fired at their escape, but soon the bullets stopped. They had made it out alive.

"What the fuck just happened... I just killed three men!!!" Jason panted

"I don't know." Trini cried.

Kimberly began to curse in Japanese. "You sorry Bastards!!! Try to kill me!!!"

"Kimberly what's going on?!" Jason yelled

"No good dirty Chinese Triad!!!"

"Chinese Triad? Those guys were from the Triad?" Jason questioned

"Is it over?" Trini asked

"No..." Kimberly stated. "It's just begun..."

"What do you say we go back and show them how Rangers roll?" Jason stated.

"I like your kind of thinking." Kimberly smiled

**"DAMN!!! Rita, Scorpina, Harlequins, demons..., and now the Chinese Triad... when does it end? Fuck..." **


	8. Ch 6 Yellow

POWER RANGERS  
ANIME  
Chapter 6

(Yellow's Discovery)

**"Let me just say this first... I'm not a Ranger... nor did I ever think of becoming one, but after seeing that Yellow Coin glow in front of me, what could I do? Say no? Besides... I can't help but face who I am. Jason... maybe now you'll notice me..."**

Several shots fired toward Jason's back. "ARAGHHH!!!" Jason clintched his fists and took the shots in strive. He dropped the Triad gunman he was holding up agaist a tree and let him go turning around. Fully morphed there was little effect the bullet had against him, they bounced off his back and only gave him a stinging sensation. These were the same Triad gunman who just a half hour ago were trying to kill him. Jason managed to escape with Trini and Kimberly without a scratch, now it was their turn to take the fight to them, this time in full Power Ranger Uniforms.

Jason began to walk toward the gunman who just shot him. He gripped his fists and cracked his knuckles. Again the gunman fired at Jason. Jason made no effort to avoid the shots as they again only bounced off him giving him only a stinging feeling. Under his helmet Jason smiled and shook his head. The shots kept coming and so too did Jason. Finally he was within arm's reach of the Triad hitman. He snagged the weapon a 9mm pistol from the hands of the hitman. Jason removed the clip and tossed it. He held the gun up spinning it in his hand. "This doesn't work on me Jackass. It didn't work the first five times you fired it on me, it didn't work the next six times either. Bullets do nothing more then annoy me." Jason then tossed the gun aside aswell. He pushed the gunman against his car. "Stay here..." Jason pointed. "Don't move."

"Kim..." Jason called. Kimberly was busy beating two other hitman left after their encounter just a short distance from Jason. She repeatedly beat the faces of each man, moving from one to the other. "Kimberly..." Jason shook his head. This time he shouted in perfect Japanese. "KIMBERLY OSAKA REI!!!!!" Kimberly finally heard Jason.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT JASON???!!!" She responded also in Japanese. "I'm busy here. Can you see that? I'm not done with these guys." She then turned to the gunman she was beating and began to speak in Chinese so they can understand her perfectly. "DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING DIRT BAGS. I'm not down with you two. When I get through with you their going to invent a new word for you, you will me so fucking deformed cripples will thank God for his mercy!!!!" the gunmen began to cry as Kimberly spoke. They grabbed her legs begging for mercy.

"Please Spare us!!! PLEASE!!! We were just following orders!!!"

"Kimberly that's enough!!!" Jason yelled. Kimberly's only response was to pull her blade blaster out and pointed at the two men still crying on the floor.

"This is my gun! Do you see it? It can blow a hole through a fucking tank. Do you know what that means? Do you know what it can do to you two shitty little incests???!!!!"

Jason stood in a fighting stance. "Put the Blade Blaster Down Kimberly." Kimberly only gripped his blaster tighter. "I SAID PUT IT DOWN!!!!"

Kimberly so desperatley wanted to shot the two gunmen, her anger was consuming her. Instead she pointed her blaster at one of the empty cars the gunman had. She fired only a single shot and the car exploded with great force, a hug fireball consumed it with tremendous heat. She pointed it back at the men and slowly put the blade blaster back into it's holster. "You two... are fucking lucky... consider this a fair warning. Get the fuck out of my sight!!!"

All the gunmen got up and quickly began to run away, but Jason quickly caught the one he had disarmed and held against the car. "Hang on their chum... where do you think you're going, I thought I told you to stay. Sit down." He pushed him to the ground yet again. "This time stay down!" Jason then came up to Kimberly. "You alright?" he asked her.

"My parents are dead."

Jason clintched his teeth. "I wish I could say I understand... but I can't can I?"

"No... you can't" Kimberly responded.

"They didn't kill them Kim." Jason stated

"They tried to kill me." Kimberly shot back in anger.

"What a coincidence... they tried to kill me too, and Trini for that matter."

"Are you mocking me?" Kimberly shook her head demanding an answer

"No..." Jason replied. "Just stating I have as much of a right to kill them as you, but I killed three men already tonight Kimberly, and I do not want to see anymore die in my presence. We're Power Rangers, not hitmen. Their blood is on my hands not yours. Trust me it's not a nice feeling. Want to kill someone, kill the bitch who tortured your family."

"What are we going to do with this one?" Kimberly asked pointing to him.

"Get some answers out of him." Jason answered. "Trini its safe to come out now."

Trini had been hiding in the distance. Jason had not wanted to risk her, as she was not protected from bullets like they were. Trini came out and walked toward the two Rangers and now defenseless gunman who was now the Ranger's hostage. "You left one back, why?" Trini asked.

"Translate for us Trini. I don't think this guy knows english." Jason said

"Kimberly speaks Chinese." Trini pointed.

"I know, but coming from you its more intimidating." Jason smiled.

"Okay." Trini answered.

Jason faced the gunman. "Who sent you?" Trini quickly translated for Jason.

"Triad." he answered. Trini turned to Jason. "Triad"

"We fucking know that. More suspific." Kimberly stated. Again Trini translated

"Shigatou" He shuttered. "Boss Shigatou." Trini translated

"Why?" Jason asked

Trini quickly translated and awaited anwser. She got one. "He says they were tieing up loose ends. That's all he knows."

"What loose ends?"

Again Trini translated. "Something about a woman, came to the Triad, claimed responseability for the death of Kimberly's parents. They were hired to finish the job."

"What woman?" Kimberly demanded.

The gunman answered in fear, Trini translated yet again. "She never gave her name, just went by the Scorpion Lady."

"Scorpina..." Jason deciffered.

"It seems Rita's Empire is spreading to the local evils of men on this Earth." Alpha's voice came from behind.

The Rangers turned around. "Alpha, what are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I came to make amends on behalf of Zordon. It seems your enemies are growing Rangers. And we still have two more Rangers to locate."

"You could say that." Jason turned to Trini. "Tell him to scram."

"Da-nah." Trini stated. Pointing to the road. The gunman got up and began to run away.

"Alpha I thought you said there were five Rangers not four." Jason stated.

"Six actually. But that's for another day. You misunderstand Jason. I also came for her." Alpha pointed to Trini.

"Me why?" Trini asked

"I've come to present you this." Alph tossed the Yellow Power Coin and Morpher to Trini. "Want the job?" Alpha asked. The coin began to glow yellow.

"Are you serious?" Trini asked "I thought you said I wasn't a chosen one."

"I know... but times are already desprate. Zordon has seen you skills in battle. You may not be a chosen Ranger, but you defenatley have the skills to be one. So are you up for it?"

Trini gripped the morpher. "Yes..."

"Good. Rangers, until we locate the other two Rangers, we must stay vigilante. Tomorrow night you will meet me in the Black Forests. There your training will continue."

**"So, Trini is to be one of us. I like that idea. Another girl in the group will defentaley keep the female- male ratio balanced. Besides, she's my bestfriend. Strangely enough I have begun to be jealous of her involvment with Jason. I don't like him... do I?" **


	9. Ch 7 Three's Company

POWER RANGERS  
ANIME  
Chapter 7

(Three's Company)

**"Geki... you traitor... you liar... you thief. I will blacken the Skies, and tear apart this world in the name of Dia Satan. God, ha! He is only a lie. A myth. In all my years I have seen nothing to prove his existance, but Satan... Dia Satan, well this is his world now!"**

Jason woke up to the moaning of Trini's voice. He turned his body toward her, she was so beautiful there, laying next to him on the bed. He pet her face marveling her beauty. Suddenly he felt an arm rub up against his stomach, it was Kimberly's. That's when Jason remembered what had happen last night. After the attempt on their lives, Jason, Kim, and Trini went deep into the city and rented a motel room; they all shared a single bed, not because they wanted to, and God knew Jason didn't mind, but because they had to. There was only one room open, and it only had one bed.

At first Jason was happy to wake up next to Trini, in a way it was like a dream, but Kimberly's interfearance brought Jason back to reallity. This was not a happy momment, this was a life and death situation. The Chinese Triad was hunting them down, and they were not going to stop until they were all dead. He rose up from the bed giving Trini and Kimberly more room to sleep in, the two girls snuggled close to one another almost immediately, both girls only wearing a short shirt and shorts to sleep in, WOW, Jason thought, I was in between them both!

He looked outside the window it was day light, the clock on the wall read 2:00 PM, "Damn!" Jason said aloud, were they really asleep for that long. He decided he would go out and bring them some breakfest, most places had stopped serving breakfest by then, so he thought some Burgers and Fries would be an exceptible alternitive to beacon and eggs. Jason stepped out the door and locked it behind him. He walked to the front desk wear an Indian man was working.

"You most have had fun last night huh man?" the Indian man asked in that common actsent.

Jason turned to him in confusion. "What?"

"Two girls and just you in dere, I bet you played with them both huh? You just wake up man? Wow, you're pretty lucky."

Jason gave the man a mean look. "That will never happen bro. Those girls up there and good people. They would never share anyone, not even me."

"Don't be shy, I won't tell."

"Listen asshole, their my sisters, so you better not talk bad about them got that?" Jason said in a bit of anger.

"You're sisters right, I believe dat. You want another night, I'm gonna have to kick you out if you stay past three." The man said

"Yeah, one more night." Jason said handing the man 50 bucks from his wallet.

"Man-O-Man you got a lot of cash there my friend. Where you get all dat money?"

"I Cage Fight! Black Market Club."

"You're Jason Lee right? You're the Champ in that club. I knew I recongize you from some where."

"Yeah, I'll be back in a little bit. Anyone asks for us, you don't know anything got that?" Jason asked

"Yeah..."

"Good." Jason handed the man another 50 dollars. "For your trouble."

As Jason walked out of the motel to the open sun of the Angel Grove inner city, it was a beautiful place, at least part of it was, other parts were filled with warring gangs and street thugs, but the Center District was pretty clean. Jason and Trini lived in the South Section, Kimberly did live in the center, not anymore, thought. Jason then grabbed himself a cigarette from is pocket, last one, he placed it into his mouth and lit the tip. He inhaled a bit, and let if blow out from his nose. "That hit the spot," he thought to himself.

"You know those things can kill you." Zordon said appearing from behind.

Jason followed the wiszard into an alley and the two began to speak. "What are you doing here old man?"

"You do realize I'm only ten years your senior, and after about 10 thousand years it really doesn't make that much of a difference."

"So they tell me." Jason stated smoking a bit more. "What do you want from me?"

Zordon paused for a moment. "You know, Jason, I like you. I do, but have lost my confedence in you. You are not the same as you were before you lost your memory. A lot has changed in you Geki."

"Don't call me that." Jason said sturnly.

"It is your name." Zordon replied

"A DEMON NAME!"

"Nonetheless, it is yours. And there was a time where you would not bother with such trivial things as a name."

"It is trivial, so call me Jason."

"Fine... listen... Jason... you must try to understand what's a stake here. Rita has only begun. Things are different you see. Before there was an entire Atlantian Army ready to defend the planet, the Power Rangers were only a tool, but now... the Earth has become so currupted with Nations, and pittiful wars, that the human race stands no chance in victory. The Power Ranger are now the only hope for the world."

"I can only remember the past four years Zordon... and I can tell you from what I have seen, the world deserves to die. Man is not fit to live anymore. Maybe it is best we except our fate. Look at me... I am ready to submit." Jason said bluntly.

"And what about Trini, do you really believe that?" Zordon reminded "Would you let her die, like all the rest? Would you give up on her, let Rita win? You love her Jason... any fool can see it. Would you let her die for your refusal to fight?"

"I never said I wouldn't fight. I said I don't car about the common man. And as for Trini, she is the only reason why I do fight. If she care for Earth, then I'll save it for her. Listen... I'm a half demon right? That means one thing Z, I'm destined for hell. That's the way it is, demons go to hell. Now given the curret curcumstance, you would think I would try to get on Dia Satan's good side, by joining him, and I have been offered, but the fact is, I'm a hard ass. And I bowe to no man. When I die, to hell I will go, and when I do, I'm gonna take a stake and drive it into Satan's Heart. That's just what I do."

"Good..." Zordon stated. Jason looked surprized at Zordon's remark. "So long as you fight for something, and so long as you're on our side. Tonight Jason, Black Forrest... be there, with the other Rangers."

Jason took a hit of his cigarette and blew it on Zordon's face. I don't take orders from you."

"No order." Zordon quickly replied. "It's an invitation. Learn more about who you are. Good luck." Zordon quickly faded away, and Jason again stood alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Short While After.

Jason arrived with burger bags in hand, Trini and Kim were awake by then watching TV cuddled close on the bed. "Morning silly boy." Trini stated as Jason came in.

"Hey... I brought food. Were good for another night too."

"We know." Kimberly said "The attendent came in wondering if we needed help with anything. He thinks the three of us boned last night."

"I know, he's dumb. I told him you were my sisters." Jason stated

Kimberly and Trini began to giggle. "That's not what we said."

"Oh..." Jason stated in a bit of shock. "What did you say?"

"Lets just say we played with his head a little."

Jason dropped his burger bags. Trini giggled again. "Look what you did. So... clubbing tonight?"

"Actually Zordon asked if we could meet him at the... Nevermind... Clubbing." Jason smiled


	10. Ch 8 Raw Deals

POWER RANGERS  
ANIME  
Chapter 8

(Raw Deals)

**"Their bodies were warm agaist my own... I could feel them breath on me as I held them at different points. They were so warm... and yet so cold inside. I knew Kimberly's family's death was hard on her... it would be some time before she would recover. It's not easy to see your parents mutilated bodies and yet here we were dancing the night away as if some how the darkness of the nightclub blocked out the pain we all began to feel inside..."**

Jason held them both in his arms dancing with absolute discontent for the dark future that awaited them all. Their hearts filled with gref of loss, all felt something different, and yet the same. Wheather it was the loss of loved ones, a dark forgotten past, or the disconnection to someone they secretly loved it was all a toltal loss of wonderment. So where did they go to get away from the pain, the nightclub seemed to be their only sanctuary from it, and there they were, dancing to their hearts connent that would never be truly filled. As much as they tired to deny it, this was their destinty, not to dance, but instead to fight, to battle, that was their true calling in life... war.

Jason creasted Trini's face, she looked beautiful, and for a moment it was wonderful, but all was not right in his heart, for he knew that war was looming not only for the Earth, but within himself. Since he became a Ranger, he began to learn the truth of his past, that fact that he was a half deamon, the fact taht he was over 10 thousand years old, even this mystery girl who haunted his dreams... who was this Min Mei? Was she someone he knew? Was she his lover in the past? Who was she? Jason got closer to Trini gripping her body, she gridded against him pressing their heads together thinking thoughts of love... or was it lust?

Slowly Jason whispered to Trini's ear... "Min Mei..." to spoke to her. Trini pussed him away with a look of confusion. Yet Jason pulled her back to him... she kept thinking to herself in total loss... who was Min Mei... Trini thought. Yet Jason's body pressed against her made those thoughts disapear. Now all that was in Trini's head was Jason... buta gain he whispered... "Mini Mei" Trini looked shocked again... what was he saying? But soon Trini gave into her desires for Jason again, though he contined to whisper the name of a girl he didn't know, Trini stopped seeming to care. Her hand rubbed his face as she grindded the back of her body against Jason's front. His hands began to climb up from her stomach, his hand rubbing higher and higher... Trini knew what Jaoson wanted... yet he still hesitated, that was when she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. A small smile came on Jason's lips, and a so too did it come to Trini.

The people around became a blur to the three of them, Jason, Kimberly, and Trini... it was as if they were all lost in a drug of total extascy. Visions began to fill Jason's thoughts it was coming to him again... visions of his past. What was this? This world... it isn't real... this human world... a lie... a dream... reality was the dream... and his dreams... reality.

* * *

_Soon the nightclub was gone to him... he stood alone in total darkness... he could see nothing and then she came to him again... the girl's voice... Min Mei... she spoke to Jason... "Geki... Geki..." _

_"Who are you?" Jason asked into the darkness. _

_"Geki..."_

_"Are you Mini Mei?" Jason asked again... "Why do you haunt my dreams... why?" _

_"I am with you... always..." _

_"Who are you???!!!" _

_"They come for you... for the girls... war is coming..." _

_"Who are you??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jason screamed. _

_"Love..." _

* * *

Jason's eyes opened to find himself back in the night club... no one noticed where he had gone... was he dreaming... was he crazy? Now that was a dumb question to ask he thought to himself. Of course I'm crazy... I talk to robots, and think I'm a half Deamon... 

"Are you alright?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah... I think were in trouble..." Jason responded

"Why?" Trini aseked

"I think we're in for a fight. We better go before the people hear might get caught up in it." Jason answered.

"WWWWAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the call of the putty deamons that brust into the club. The horride monsters wasted no time in attacking all in their sight, Rita must have sent them. The three Rangers quickly made a formation in the center of the dance floor. The poeple around began to run in all directions doing theri best not to be harmed by the monsters.

"Putty Deamons!" Kimberly warmed

"Rita must have..." Trini stated

"Known where we were..." Jason finished. "Brace yourselves guys... here they come."

Jason stared into their glowing red eyes, the monsters were ready, they rushed the dance floor from all points of the club, the people were all sheep to the putty deamons, what mattered to them were the Rangers. They came from all directions trying to take on the three Power Rangers in the center, but as they came, the Rangers fought back defending themselves like the perfect martial artists they were moving like tigers against the raging of the dragon.

Kimberly delivered a spinning kick to the first deamon that approtched her, and followed with quick side kicks to the nest three that came to her. She drove into a small group of them working them from a low point of attack, particly never standing, just manuvering from one flip to the next crawl, or roll taking the deamons down with little to no effort.

Trni allowed a few to surround her from all directions, and as they came close she only smirked. Her over confidence proved her allie as they attacked she defended with total perfection, none of the putty deamons could touch her. Her defence was mostly puching and blocking, but once she saw an opening she took it and began to deliver devistating double and triple kicks finishing off any who foolishly attacked her.

If there was a God of combat in the realm of martial arts, Jason would be a high contender as his stealth and accuracy was perfect, his moves covered with fire and night, like a tiger be stuck at the enemy. The first putty attacked to his own demise as Jason landed a round house to his face and then immediatley tripped him with a leg sweep. The second approached fast but a front kick to the gut followed by quick number of short kicks to the side and a final kick to the chest sent the deamon packing. Three more to his place, but Jason fended the three off by revesring their moves and making them attack the others with their mistakes. A final two attacked, but Jason blocked with his arms deflecting thier attacks, he then finished the two with a double side kick hitting one from his front and the other from his back.

The putty deamons were defeated, the night club now empty was silent, but only for a short momment. Scorpina made her dramatic enterance. A flash of red and gold energy burned from the front of the club and Scorpina appeared to them. HE golden armor glissended from the lights, she drug her sword across the ground as she panted back and forth in front of the Rangers. Her shin was up and a look of total confidence met her face. Kimberly gave her a cold stare, but Scorpina paid her no mind.

"Scorpina..." Jason spoke

Scorpina stopped and centered herself in front of the three rangers, still with a look of seduction and evil to her. A smile graced her face as she viewed the sight of her defeated deamons on the ground. "I see you've despenced with my party favors. I must say, they did play their part in this whole ordeal... but now it is over."

"What the fuck do you want?" Jason said sturnly

Scorpina shook her head a little and smiled at Jason. "Did I ruin your night Ranger?" she tilted her head slightly. "Well I must say, I did not exspect to find you three here, dancing the night away, how sweet of you. It is almost as if you're trying to block it out, aren't you?" The Rangers stood silent. "I am surprise..."she giggled to herself. "Even amused... I knew you might not take kindly to the idea of being Power Rangers, but to be afraid... to fear it... its so odd, ... so silly. What is it about you three? I dont understand?"

"You no nothing of us bitch." Kimberly said coming foward ready to fight.

"Do I?" Scorpina mocked She clutched her boomerang sword with both hands holding the handle and top. "I can assure you its quite the oppisite. Even you Kimberly. I know the face of my maker, and it is more certainly not you."

"I will kill you." Kimberly said in confedence.

"HA!" Scropina laughed. "Will you? Despite all you have done Rangers, despite all the humility you have put me through, despite the defeats, fail assaination attempts, despite it all, Bandora Rita Repulsa has decided to grant you three immunity, and even mercy. An offer of truce, no alliance."

"Alliance?" Trini questioned.

"Yes... little girl alliance."


	11. Ch 9 The Deal

POWER RANGERS  
ANIME  
Chapter 9

(The Deal)

**"Let me get this strait, I am not a lacky to Rita. I am Scorpina, and one day I will replace her. It is only a matter of time before my husband takes over, before Goldar becomes... the new Dai Satan!"**

"What do you mean alliance?" Jason asked. "From the moment we saw you, all you've tried to do is kill us, just now actually, and now all of the sudden, out of the blue you decide to offer friendship?"

"I said nothing of friendship, just alliance. Surrender now, and all will be forgiven." Scorpina replied

"And why should we join you?" Kimberly demanded. "You killed my family."

"Ha ha ha ha." Scorpina laughed her head to the sky and pointed at Kimberly. "My dear Kimberly Osaka Rei... whatever gave you the impression I was talking to you..."

Jason realized now who she meant by all that she said. She wasn't reffering to Kimberly or Trini, but only Jason. "So you come to me and me alone then Scorpina."

"No Jason... not just you. Bandora Rita also wants her." Scorpina then pointed her blade to Trini.

Jason looked back to Trini, and then back to Scorpina. "Why her too?"

Trini looked at Jason in concern. "Jason..."

"Don't be coy Geki. We will not make the same mistake again. Rather then destroy the one you love, we will allow her to live, provided she gives herself to Rita. What say you?"

"I don't think of Trini that way... yet..."

"Then you see our point. What do you say?"

"Join you, and reject Kimberly?" Jason asked

"Not just reject... you must kill her. She is nowhere near your strength in fighting or in physic. It should be easy for you. This is a more then fair deal Geki. Look at her... Rei is already dead, she has lost the ones she loves anyway... killing her would be merciful."

Kimberly shook her head in defiance. "You little bitch. I swear I will fucking kill you!!!"

"HA!" Scropina mocked "That will be difficult as Jason will no doubt kill you..."

Jason turned to Kimberly and Trini, they both looked on in worry, knowing whatever side Jason was on at that moment could be the difference between victory and defeat. He thought to himself...

"Make a decission Jason!" Kimberly demanded getting ready to fight. "Tell this bitch you're with us."

"Make a decission..." Jason slowly said...

"Yes... what is it?" Scorpina asked

"I've already made my decission Scorpina. And I won't sell out my friends for my own survival." Jason readied himself the the inevidable counter from Scorpina.

Scropina's eyes lit up red in anger. "You will regrect that choice."

Jason reached behind his back. "We shall see... man fuck this bitch guys. ITS MORPHIN TIME!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now you're talking." Kimberly quickly responded.

"Petradactyl!" "Saber Tooth Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!"

Shockwaves of Red, Pink, and Yellow energy graced the club as the three rangers transformed and morphed into the super heman fighting force known as the Power Rangers. Their bodies lit up in spectacular color, their armor appeared as if by magic, as they tapeped into the energy force known as the Morphing Grid. Now in full armor, battleready they took positions to battle.

Scorpina grabbed her blade and charged the Rangers, Jason quickly jumped kick her face with a dassling round-house. The two female Rangers Kimberly and Trini parted ways allowing Scorpina to fall. The Rangers all stood as Scorpina quickly adjusted herself and recovered from the fall. Her anger was ever present. She charged again, this time the three Rangers began to face her in force. Normally fighting a ranger would be child's play to Scorpina, but with the added presents of Jason, Trini, and Kimberly as a single force it was difficult for the half demon to keep up.

The battle in the club lasted some time. Neither side gaining leverage against the other. Thats when Jason, Trini, and Kimberly stood back to back, they drew their weapns, Jason his Power Sword, Trini her Saber Draggers and Kimberly her bowe. As Scorpina stood before them her blade ready in hand. A smile graced Scorpina's face... "Just what do you plan to do with those?" she asked

Their eyes lid up. "RED DRAGON SWORD, LIGHTNING SMASHER!!!!!!!!!" "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!!!!" "THUNDER DAGGER STRIKER!!!!!!!!!!!"

The combination of all their most powerful attacks dealed a great blow to Scorpina. The entire night club shattered as the walls exploded with great force as Scorpina was hurled and blown outside of the club. Her body disapear after that, but it was not the end of her, nor the last the Rangers would see of the dark warrior.

There was a bit of quiet reflection, the three Rangers stood there witnessing the destruction they had caused. Many of the people in the night club were injured, yet non had died... for now. The Rangers realized there, the kind of power they held, the future was uncertain...

* * *

Not long after among the rubble of the Night Club

The Rangers were no longer in uniform, mingling in around the rubble, the scene had become one of total destruction, cop cars surrounded the club, ambulances were carring the victims away from the disaster, and the Rangers stood among others answering questions.

"Jesus Jason... look at what we did." Trini said in awe.

"What Scorpina did, not us Trini." Kimberly responded.

"Nonetheless we better watch where we go from now on. All those around us are in danger. Our mere presence causes danger to all those nearby." Jason stated in a serious tone.

Suddenly an officer approached the trio. "I'm Lt.Stone, you kids see anything?"

Jason was silent for a moment. "No... nothing."

"Are you sure?" The officer gave Jason a questionable look.

"We were leaving when it happened." Jason stated

"Kid overthere says he saw the three of you inside when it happened. Said you were the only three not fleeing when those things attacked. I got one witness who says they saw you fighting with those things."

Jason again was quiet. "Their lieing."

Leutenant Stone rose an eyebrow. "Sure they are... stay out of trouble you three. This better be the last of you I do see for a long time."

"Sure officer." Kimberly stated.

"What are your names? Let me see some IDs."

The Rangers did what they were asked and presented their information to the officer. "I'll be watching you."

"Good night officer." Jason said coldly.

The three Rangers began to walk away, they soon found themselves alone. Their communicators soon went off. It was the first time they had heard their devices sound, confusion hit them, but soon they understood what was happening. Alpha and Zordon were calling.

"Rangers, this is Alpha..."

"Yes Alpha 5," Jason answered.

"Zordon needs you."

"Where?" Jason asked

"Black Forest."

"We'll be there."


	12. Ch 10 Waiting

POWER RANGERS  
ANIME  
Chapter 10

(Waiting)

**"All this shit was really starting to get overplayed. I had had up to my neck in the crap we were being feed, not just by Rita and her minions, but with Zordon too. I just wanted to get away from it all, spend some time alone with Trini. But that wasn't the case now. Things had gotten out of hand. Anywhere we went we could expect attack. I didn't want to live in fear anymore. I don't think I like being the Red Ranger anymore." **

"Respsnability is what you three lack. Vengence, Vandetta, Personal Scores, Side Track Relations with other Rangers, Guilty Pleasures, Misplaced Scawabbles, and ofcoruse your egos. All of this should pay the forefit to who you are." Zordons words sent a hint of anger to the rangers. They had come to train, instead they seem to be given lectures. The forest was alive that night, but nevertheless the rangers had nothing but discontent for it all. Jason leand back against a tree while Kimberly, Alpha, Zordon and Trini sat and stood around a small campfire. "I realize your human errors in your emotions, and though those emotions are your greatest strength, they are also your weakness."

Not truly paying any real attention Jason pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He puffed a smell hit of it and exhaled. Zordon truned to him in a bit of disgust. "Rangers should not smoke." Alpha tried to explain. "It is counter productive to the body."

"Yeah..." Jason stated in defiance. "Well I think this fucking lecture is counter productive to ourselves. Get this strait old man, we're not your golden boys. We're not your celebrated teen idols... we're Power Rangers, Demon Slayers, Monster Killers. We kill for a living, and we don't get paid for it."

"There's that ego again Geki." Zordon replied

"Fuck your ideals." I came here to train. "That is why you called us here isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kimberly added. "I came to learn more about my powers, not to here some ten thousand year old guy tell me I shouldn't want to ass-rape the bitch who slaughtered my family!"

"You ARE being trained." Zordon was quick to point out.

"Are we?" Trini said. "All we get from you is how we're not like the old Rangers, and how we should change. Get this old man, it's 1993, fuck your old Rangers... they're dead! It's us or nothing at all. Take it or leave it!"

"Not all are dead." Zordon began to approach Jason. "Are they Jason?"

Jason's only response was blowing smoke into Zordon's face. "No Zordon... I can assure you they're all dead."

"I've said my piece Rangers... With your attitudes, your vendette's, your egos... THAT will be your end. You maybe the chosen ones... most of you anyway (Directed to Trini) but you don't act like it. And if you don't shape up it will be your doom."

Zordon began to walk into the inner forest... he slowly disappeared fading into the night, with a whisper he was gone.

"Some help he was." Kimberly said. "Got another one of those?"

"Yea..." Jason pulled out another cigarette and lit it up for Kimberly. "What is that asshole's problem?"

Alpha had heard enough. "You three... A-holes... just don't get it do you?"

"What hell are you talking about Alpha?" Trini asked

Alpha seemed to choke on his own words... "You're like three little depressed goth kids. All I get from you three is woe is me... woe is me! You're fucking Power Rangers, act like it!!! You said it yourself right? You're demon slayers, monster killers, a badass force to be reconded with, but you three act like it's a cruse... It a God Damn Gift! Sure your lives are shit, you lost loved ones, your memory, or never had anything to begin with, but that doesn't mean you should sit around all day and piss the night away dancing to songs that won't matter in two years time. We're in this for the speices boys and girls, its simple math, they either kill or enslave your WORLD, or you get back at them, and kick their ass, fuck them up, blow up their night clubs."

"We actually blew up the night club Alpha." Trini pointed out.

"Whatever... the point is simple, grow the fuck up!" Alpha finished with a bit of hostility.

"You now alpha..." Jason said in a somber voice "... it's not easy..."

Alpha paused understanding Jason's worry. "Ofcourse not... that's why you're rangers... Because you can handle it."

"It's not that simple..." Trini added.

"Nothing ever is..." Jason replied.

"What you must hunderstand is that you must try to keep a low profile until which time we can locate the other chosen Rangers."

"That's what we've been trying to do." Kimberly added "But its a little hard to keep a low profile when the Chinese Mafia is after you."

"Or when your enemy knows where you are of every minute of every day." Jason stated. "They knew exactly where we were. They always do."

"The eyes of Hores.." Alpha realized that moment what had befallen the Rangers.

"The what?" Trini questioned

"An anchient telescope... with it Rita can see all. Know all..."

"Can we avoid it?" Jason asked

"No... nor can you try to rechieve it... not at your current state atleast." Alpha explained.

"Then what do we do?"

"Nothing... keep a low profile, stay way from populated areas. Keep hiding... keep moving, and look for the other two rangers."

"Well do our best." Jason stated walking away with Trini and Kimberly

"Where are you going?" Alpha asked

"To find your Rangers." Jason smirked winking at alpha.

* * *

**Under Kimberly's Former Parents House.**

The Rangers had returned to Kimberly's parents house that night, they entered the basement, Kimberly walked to a safe, utilizing the family code of her gradfather's birthday she opened it and reveal a huge cashe of weapons and equipment, including what appeared to be ninja-like uniforms. Jason smiled as he saw the exact tools he would need.

"That's everything." Kimberly stated

"Take as much as possible." Jason ordered the girls." He handed them black carry bags.The girls along with Jason began to stuff the bags to capassity with an assortment of weapons. Jason loaded up two M-4 assult rifles with extendable stocks. He reviewed the two weapons and placed them in his bag. He then came to a quick realization. "We need money."

Kimberly quickly anged at the bottom of the safe and opened a secret compartment. She opened it and there stood some 40,000 dollars in cash. "That enough?" She asked handing a wad of 20s' to Jason.

Jason smirked "That'll do it."

"That won't last long." Trini said pulling back the bolt from an Isrealie Uzie and releasing it.

"You're right." Jason agreed "Mr.Skull. I'll have to fight for him again. A few more fights on the weekends should last us a while."

"What about that guy Billy?" Trini asked

"Who?" Jason asked in response.

"The guy we meet at the club the other day. He gave us his number." Trini handed Jason the number she had kept.

"Oh yeah..." Jason looked confused. "What about him?"

"He sells drugs remember? Maybe he could help us? If Kimberly gives him a little ass." Trini joked

"Very funny." Kimberly replied

Trini put her hand on Kimberly's shoulder "You could use it girl... sex releaves tention." Trini looked at Jason

"Or adds it" Jason retorted remembering the moment he and Trini had together.

"Should we use him then?" Kimberly asked holding the number.

"Why the fuck not?" Jason stated finishing his packing. "Do we got all we need?"

"Yes." ATrini stated. "I hate going into hiding. It seems cowardly."

"You heard what Alpha had to say. We have too, if we want to survive." Kimberly added

"I thought you weren't one for hiding?" Jason asked

"I'm one surviving."

"So am I..."


End file.
